Denouement Date
by drtillscret
Summary: Inaba and Taichi enjoy a conversation over tea at a coffee shop. Short One Shot. Rated T for mild innuendo, just to be safe.


Inaba was completely different around Taichi. The excited, emotional personality that suddenly appeared was terrifying in an adorable, confusing way. Inaba tugged on Taichi's hand and dragged him into the coffee shop. She picked a corner table by the window and sat him down, and left him there to order their drinks.

"H- Himeko, shouldn't I be buying you a drink?"

"Taichi, we're so past that, it's not even funny. I know you want to be the hero, but relax, I've got it this time. It's just a drink," She winked at him as she hopped away, dancing over to the counter. He let out an exasperated sigh and smirked as he stared out the window at the pastel clouds that were forming above the city outside. The two teens had been dating for four months now, and he didn't think he had ever been happier in his life. The Cultural Research Club was back to normal–as normal as it could ever be—and his grades were great, as usual. There were no hard feelings for the situations they had gone through with Heartseed; In fact, their bond as a group was even better because of it. Taichi was content, and savouring every second of the peace they had rightfully earned. As he daydreamed, Himeko came back with their lattes and slid into the booth next to him.

"Taaaaiiiichiiiiiiii…" she hummed as she slipped an arm around his waist, "What are you thinking about?"

He replied smoothly, "How wonderful and beautiful you are, Hime." He smiled warmly, trying to capture the rosy blush that blossomed on her cheeks in his memory.

"Say it again, Taichi." This turned out to be one of those things, ever since she had confessed to him. He gladly repeated every compliment he gave to her. It became something of an inside joke for them (and the club,) but he knew they both genuinely loved doing it, even though it was embarrassingly lovey-dovey, and a little gross in that sense. Oh well, he thought, it makes her happy.

"You are so unbelievably wonderful and beautiful, and smart and cute and I love that thing you do when you tuck your hair behind yo—" She silenced him with a kiss, surprisingly gentle and sweet.

"Ahh, Taichi, I love you so much. You're so fun," She sighed. Sipping from her mug, she asked, "What are we going to do after we finish our tea? Are we going out or staying in?"

"Whatever you want. I'm perfectly happy doing anything as long as it's with you." He kept smiling the same warm smile, and with his arm around her, he lightly kissed her temple, lingering to enjoy the clean scent of her hair.

"Tch, what's gotten into you? I mean, you're normally sweet, but today I think you might give me diabetes. But don't stop! I like it. It's cute," she quipped as she nuzzled his shoulder. "Hmm, well, if the choice is up to me, why don't we watch a movie at your house? We can invite your sister, too." A devilish grin spread across her face as panic began to spread across his.

"N—I—She—Inaba!" Taichi sputtered as she burst out laughing. Tears began rolling down her face as Taichi joined her, and they drew stares from the other customers until their hysteria began to subside. Inaba wiped the tears from her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself enough so she could speak again.

"Ahhh, I really do love your sister, though, she's adorable. I will not invite her to our date night, however, for fear of competition," Himeko teased. She laughed as Taichi reacted exactly the way she wanted, with more blushing, panicked expressions and stuttering. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I am serious about the movie, however. You know that action movie that came out recently with the space marines and aliens that looks terrible? We should rent that one!"

"But… you just said it looks terrible?" He frowned, with a little pout that made Himeko's heart flutter.

"Yes, that's why it's perfect! All the explosions and loud noises without any of that silly plot stuff to distract us from what we'll really be doing," She leered, tracing circles down his chest, provoking Taichi to blush furiously. She loved how easy it was to get him embarrassed, it was such an adorable look on him.

With a serious look on his face, he said, "Are you really serious right now? Should we even be talking about this in public?" His expression turned to a somewhat wary disappointment mixed with amusement as she tried to stifle her laughter, pressing her face into his arm.

Drying her tears for a second time, she said, "God, you're so good to tease. By the way, your tea is getting cold." He hurriedly picked up the mug, downing it in one gulp.

"Are you finished? Let's go, because, you know, we don't want be up too late watching the movie, and we might even have time for a second if we go now…" Taichi said eagerly. Himeko giggled and finished her own latte. Placing her hand in his, she pulled him out of the booth and bounced to the door. With the evening sun casting a warm, pink glow on the world, the couple dashed off into the streets, without a care in the world.


End file.
